Over my head
by CptKirk
Summary: Things escalate as two big personalities come together. Contains marco Lemon Mtrainer/Fpokemon


I jumped with a start when I heard the massive crash issuing outside, somewhere near the river. From what I could tell, something broke several trees before hitting the ground hard. It was too loud and violent to be a local Pokemon, and it was too close for me not to investigate. I Threw on a coat, grabbed my gun, and was out the door. Whatever caused that racket, It was damn big.

I made my way though the woods, dodging trees and jumping undergrowth left and right. Every so often I would see a Pokemon and make a small detour to avoid inciting conflict. As I got closer to the assumed crash site, I could hear the rushing water of the river that ran through this area. It wasn't small by any means, but you could manage the current if you fell in. My heart skipped a beat as I spotted a massive green object become less and less transparent though the the dense bushes. I slowed my pace as I got close enough to get a good look at the beast.

The things scaly body snaked every which way for bit, every so often a protrusion would stick out, they kind of looked like rudders to me. The body itself was easily wider around than the tire of a car. Yellow lines made its way all up and down the creatures hide, forming circles at intervals, with some red and black bits outlining the rudders and joints. Its snake like head was lying upside down facing towards my general direction. The same black and red skin outlined its lips and eyes. From what I could guess, this thing was about 9 meters long.

The creature was damaged all over, various bruises and scars could be seen. Some cuts on it were gushing blood, other spots looked like they got burned bad. The overgrown reptile looked like it was in a fight, and lost in a bad way. I stood there for a moment just looking over the wounds when I noticed it's eyelids pry themselves open, it's eye looking straight at me. I froze in place, praying it didn't see me. The thing reached an arm I didn't see before over a tree trunk and pulled itself closer to me as it righted itself. Closer and closer it crept until I saw no point in hiding behind the bush.

The things head was just inches away from me, whatever it wanted to do, it could do now. My shotgun was readied at my shoulder as I stood my ground, awaiting a sudden jerk or a threatening movement. The reptile sniffed me for a second, then dropped its head to rest, breathing heavily. I let go of my breathe and sat down in relief. I didn't really want to kill this poor thing, you just have to be prepared sometimes. Just exerting itself to come over to me must have been painful in and of itself. I felt compelled to do something to help. I got back up and went back to the house.

A short time later and I was arrived at the crash site with a couple of store bought chansey eggs. The beast payed little attention to me as I knelt down next to it. First I offered a whole egg, which it sniffed before laying its head down again. I brought the egg down on a rock and cracked it in several places, doing the best I could to get some of the yolk into each side of the partially halved egg shell. I then offered the full shells to the creature, it didn't want those either. I brought the spent egg shells over to the river and dumped them in. Carefully pulling out one of the shells, I carried the bowl of water over and offered that, this time however I got the Pokemon to open its mouth and let me pour it in.

Most of that day was spent sitting by the creature, watching over it and letting it drink if it needed it. I still had no idea why it only wanted water, but I was really starting to worry about it's health. Some of the wounds were starting to close up and heal but for the most part the thing remained beaten and battered. Darkness came around, necessitating a lamp and a lawn chair from the house. That night I watched for critters that looked like they were out for a snack. The sun eventually rose and as I woke with a start, the creature only stirred to momentarily before resting again. I figured this would be a good a time as any to see what I was dealing with so I went back to the cabin.

I had just about fell out of my computer chair when I found out what the creature was. The fact that I found a Rayquaza alone made my head spin, but that fact it could get bigger and domineering even for trainers scarred the hell out of me. I was more apprehensive to approach it now than I was before, but I had to do something to treat the injuries. I was relieved to find that Rayquaza didn't actually eat food, they just took in the moisture in the atmosphere. With that knowledge in hand I made my return to the supposedly gentle giant. The dragon growled as I cleaned up some of the deeper cuts and punctures, eventually remaining silent as it got used to the pain.

My week now only consisted of the care for this rare Pokemon. Myth and legend suggested that it was the equalizer to the great land Pokemon and the sea Pokemon, living for thousands of years and only one of its kind. The truth of the matter was that there are generations of them but because their lifetimes are spent mostly out of sight, hardly any knowledge could be gathered on them, so superstition took over. Whatever the case was, the fact that they live for so long is not surprising, Rayquaza are sturdy and powerful Pokemon; they have to be to survive in the air like that for so long.

Care for the Rayquaza, while easier now that it could move well enough on its own, still took over most of my other duties, including the job I just barely held at this point. The Pokemon did eventually gain it's ability for flight back, this opened up a new pastime for me. Riding on its back. The first few goes were near fatal as it had not known I couldn't hold on to such ludicrous speeds and freezing winds. The Rayquaza warmed up to just gliding over the tree line after a while of me griping.

The Pokemon took more of an interest into me as well. Every morning I would come out to greet it, and the dragon would get up to greet me, usually a lick, but as the days wore on it decided hugs were also needed. Every evening I would come out to say goodnight and it would pick me up and try to have me sleep with it for the night. Eventually it got the idea that I went somewhere at night and followed me home. Now every morning when I got up I would see the dragon laying against the side of the cabin, either resting or trying to get me up. Every night it would hold on to me trying to keep me from going back inside, whining when I did.

Irritation started to set in and with time I've started to become more aggressive with my actions, I've even had stare downs with it, each of us trying to get the other to submit. Our competitions grew in frequency, so to did disturbing thoughts and dreams I would have about the Rayquaza. These thoughts and feelings that took root in my mind started to feel less and less wrong as time went on, but it wouldn't be until that special time of the year the power balance in the relationship would get violently jostled. During the supposed "mating season" for dragon Pokemon, my hormone laden mind would make both the single stupidest and greatest mistake I've ever made.

That special day started off as per usual, I would hear tapping on the window, get up, make breakfast, and unendingly hear that tapping sound until I went outside. My greeting with the Rayquaza was rather unnatural this day, as the reptile seemed more affectionate than usual due to copious amounts of rubbing and sniffing. I finally managed to get out of it's grip long enough to get ready and go to work. The behavior the Pokemon exhibited really puzzled me, as usually it would have no problem letting me about my business early morning. I hardly got anything accomplished at work, as I spent more time thinking about Rayquaza than being productive. I could tell I was being kept here because of my stellar work output but as it is right now I'm surprised I haven't gotten fired.

During my lunch, I presented a hypothetical to my coworker, asking for possible advice. "What if my Pokemon starts to act more like its into me than usual?" Other than responding with what do you mean , they understood what I was asking. They answered me with a seemingly irrelevant question, as I already had an idea of how anyone normally would have treated the situation.

"Well if its a girl, give it some space, if its a guy, just get them to fuck something. So what's the situation?" I thought about it for a second, then it dawned on me. I've never found out if the Rayquaza was a male or female. I was naive in assuming that trying to find the gender was important before now, so the second I got home I did some research on the computer about determining gender. With most reptile Pokemon the only way to tell is by actually examining the genitalia, It never occurred to me at this point that something might occur DURING mating season should I ever try to check said Pokemons gender. I got out of my work clothes and went searching for the Rayquaza.

No sooner had I taken a step outside when the dragon came flying in, giving me the same display from this morning. Using the same technique from this morning, I managed to escape it's grasp and get it to calm down. I made my way to it's tail hole, a bit of flap covering some pink wet flesh and assumably a hole. I sighed and dressed down to my briefs, unsettled but prepared by what I had to do next. Professional Breeders had told me that to get an accurate idea of the sex, I had to "closely examine the cloacal vent to properly determine gender". The problem here was since the Rayquaza was so large, I had to essentially climb on top of it and stick my head in, or at least that was what I had planned on.

"Flip over." In one go the Pokemon did what I asked, this occurrence was fleeting at best had it been any other time that asked. I might have thought something was up but I more focused with the task at hand. I hopped up on to the Pokemon's large tail, got somewhat adjusted, then got a hold of the bit of skin I was looking for. With a small heave, I brought the flap up and poked my head underneath. Despite the potent and distracting odor, I saw only a dark fleshy pucking hole. I brought my head out from under the vent flap and took a deep breathe to get some fresh air.

"I guess that settles it, you're a g-SHIT!" I yelled as I suddenly felt myself falling. Rayquaza brought it's tail up, causing me to lean back and bring my legs in front of me as I slid down into the vent. At the last second I stretched my arms out sideways to grab on to the edges, but everything up to my waist was already pulled in. I flexed my arms desperately as the dragon continued to pull me inside her. The Pokemon's powerful wet muscles constantly constricting around me and the hormonal heavy odor it was producing got blood rushing to every ounce of my body, even my pecker. The walls closing around me as I slid farther down continued to contour to my form, making it more and more difficult to hold on to the edges, which only intensified in tightness around me.

I struggled the best I could to keep the vent open and wide enough to get some air. I wasn't paying attention to the orgasm I just had, or my arms screaming in pain, I was just concerned with making it out alive. My fingers lost their grip and I was pulled in completely. I managed a gasp for air before everything went black. I laid there for a moment, wondering what would happen to me as the walls around me became almost bone crushingly strong. The air I held in my chest was forced out of me as if my chest was being flattened. Without warning I felt my whole body flip upside down. The muscle around me started to relax, allowing me to slide out of the Rayquaza with a thump on the grass. I was covered head to toe in her juices as well as my own, and I could not feel more disgusted or attracted to her than I did now. I started to get up but was pinned back to the ground by the Pokemon.

We locked eyes. This was it, now or never, If I backed down, She would have all control in this relationship. I held on to my resolve and kept my eyes on hers. Literal hours were spent in that exact spot, neither of us moving an inch. I wanted to stop, I wanted to give in then and there, but I couldn't, I wouldn't allow it.

The dragons features softened, she loosened her grip on my arms, and to show compliance to me, she cleaned me off. I stood up as she finished up and got my clothes back on. With my composure regained, I grabbed her claw and pulled her close to my face.

"I may be your master, but you have control over my life, cherish what you have. Understand?" I rubbed the ridge of her nose as she did the same to my cheek. She nodded to me as I pulled away.  
"One more thing, if your gonna do what you just did again, grab on to me first so you don't lose me." The Pokemon licked me again, and satisfied with the answer, I let my tired arms slide off of her and let my body collapse to the ground, falling asleep as the pain subsided. To this day whenever that time of the year rolled around, we held hands all the way though.


End file.
